MALENTENDIDO & DONAS
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Últimamente, Haruto y Rinko han estado pasando tiempo juntos y eso no le agrada del todo a Koyomi. Ha intentado un movimiento para llamar la atención del Wizard, que no resulta del todo bien. ¿Haruto y Rinko estarán saliendo? ¿O es sólo un malentendido?


**MALENTENTIDO & DONAS**

**N/A:** ¿Qué puedo decir? Simplemente amo a esta pareja. Odio internamente como es que estos dos no llegaron a estar juntos y el hecho de que Koyomi haya muerto; es por eso que por mi parte, Koyomi estará viva y será humana. Así que aún así espero disfruten de este Fic.

**SUMARY:** Últimamente, Haruto y Rinko han estado pasando tiempo juntos y eso no le agrada del todo a Koyomi. Ha intentado un movimiento para llamar la atención del Wizard, que no resulta del todo bien. ¿Haruto y Rinko estarán saliendo? ¿O es sólo un malentendido?

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

― ¡Koyomi! Te levantaste temprano hoy ― Saludó Wajima al entrar a la cocina, la mencionada se volteó a darle una leve sonrisa.

― Ohayo, Wajima; no es nada, es sólo que quería hacer algo hoy ―Respondió la joven.

― ¿Y qué se supone que haces? ― Pidió intrigado el señor.

La chica sonrió, cuando un pequeño CLICK se escuchó, de inmediato se dirigió al pequeño horno del lugar y con sumo cuidado saco una bandeja. ― Estaba haciendo esto ― Respondió al momento de mostrale al mayor la bandeja.

― ¿Donas? ― Pidió Wajima con incredulidad.

Koyomi sólo sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía.

Permitanme explicar; Koyomi, después de hablarlo con Haruto y los demás, había decidido ocupar su tiempo en otras cosas, vamos, tener pasatiempos, que no fueran sólo estar ayudando en la tienda de antigüedades; uno de ellos era asistir a clases de repostería, y tal parece que estaba brindando frutos.

― Sé que no soy una chef profesional pero… ―

― ¡Se ven exquisitas! ― Exclamó el Señor anticipadamente.

Koyomi sonrió y soltó una risitas ante el voto de confianza.

― ¡Ohayo! ― Saludó una voz por detrás.

― ¡Hey, Haruto! ― Saludó Wajima de vuelta.

― ¡Ohayo Haruto! ― Exclamó Koyomi sonrientemente. ― Escucha esto… ―

― Lo siento Koyomi, ¿Puede ser después? Quede de verme con Rinko-Chan ― Comentó Haruto apresuradamente mientras tomaba su chaqueta.

― Oh… sí por supuesto ― Respondió la joven con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Haruto asintió y salió por la puerta.

Wajima se giró a Koyomi. ―¿Y para quién son esas donas? ―

― Ya no importa ― Dijo la chica de manera cortante al momento que depositaba la bandeja en una barra y subía las escaleras. Wajima sólo la miraba sin comprender.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Koyomi se encontraba recostada en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, al momento que sus pensamientos inundaban su cabeza.

― Quizás si le gusta… ― Murmuró.

¿Por qué la pequeña Koyomi está así? Muy simple, un tiempo después de que derrotaran a los Phantom y ella lograra obtener su humanidad de nuevo; de manera repentina, Haruto y Rinko habían comenzado a pasar más tiempo juntos y no precisamente en compañía de Shunpei o Kosuke, eso obviamente les parecía extraño a los demás, pero en el interior a Koyomi era a la que más le molestaba ese tan repentino acercamiento.

¿Por qué? No tenía ni idea, sólo sabía que algo dentro de ella le dolía que Haruto ya no le hiciera el mismo caso. Estaba claro que en un principio, Rinko le parecía una "competencia", y debía admitirlo, le había molestado que se incluyera a ellos; con el paso del tiempo Koyomi pudo encontrar en Rinko a una amiga y eso le agradaba.

Así que analizándolo bien, Rinko parecía ser una buena opción para Haruto, es bonita, es fuerte, no le tiene miedo a nada. Mientras que ella es débil, y de una u otra forma siempre ha dependido de Haruto.

Aún así, algo en su interior no estaba tranquilo, ahora, en este momento no podía reprimir aquellos sentimientos que se negaban a seguir ocultos.

Como plan alternativo, la joven había intentado un par de cosas para llamar la atención del Wizard, cosas que no tuvieron el efecto que quería.

Pero… ¿Por qué quería llamar su atención? ¿Por qué quería que Haruto sólo estuviera cerca de ella?

― ¿Estaré enamorada? ― Se preguntaba. Hace un tiempo Koyomi había escuchado esa palabra y había visto cómo las personas demostraban ese "amor"; ahora parece que ella lo estaba experimentando.

Era cierto que desde que conoció a Haruto, comenzó a sentir algo que no recordaba haber sentido antes, él siempre le brindaba apoyo, fuerza, confianza, seguridad y cariño. Y por supuesto, ella trataba de trasmitirle lo mismo.

Estaba claro, ella estaba enamorada de Haruto Soma… Pero ¿Y él?

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

― ¿Enserio puedo comerlas Koyomi-Chan? ― Pidió Kosuke con entusiasmo.

― Por supuesto ― Dijo la aludida mientras asentía.

Sin pedirlo dos veces, Kosuke sacó, de quien sabe dónde, su bote transportable de mayonesa. Y con una enorme sonrisa cubría aquellas donas, las cuales en vez de ser donas con mayonesa, se convirtieron en mayonesa con donas.

― No entiendo cuál es tu afán de cubrir así las donas ― Murmuró Shunpei algo asqueado, viendo a Kosuke devorar aquel postre. Después sacudió su cabeza para volverse a Koyomi. ― Veo que has puesto en práctica tus clases, ¿No es así Koyomi-Chan? ―

― Así es, y me alegra que a Kosuke le gusten ―

― Mmmph ― Musitó el mencionado. Shunpei rodó los ojos y Koyomi sonrió.

Pero pronto la sonrisa de Koyomi se desvaneció, esto fue notado por Shunpei. ― ¿Ocurre algo Koyomi-Chan? ―

Al oír su nombre, la joven salió de trance y negó con la cabeza. ― No es nada, es sólo que olvidaba que hoy debo entregar ese libro de cocina que me prestó mi compañero de la clase de repostería, es todo ― Con esto, Shunpei y Kosuke asintieron. Koyomi se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a las escaleras.

― ¡Hola a todos! ― Saludó Haruto seguido por detrás por Rinko, al momento que entraban a la tienda.

De inmediato, Shunpei y Kosuke les devolvieron el saludo, pero Koyomi paso a lado de ellos sin decir nada.

― ¡Hey Koyomi! ― Saludó Haruto un poco más fuerte.

Al oírlo, la joven se detuvo en el primer escalón y miró por sobre su hombro. ― Hola ― Luego de esto, subió sin decir más.

― Koyomi-Chan… ― Murmuró Rinko sin comprender.

― Hey, ¿Qué le pasa a Koyomi? ― Cuestionó Haruto a sus dos amigos.

Nitou se encogió de hombros. Así que Shunpei respondió. ― Quizás sólo esté cansada, ha estado haciendo muchas cosas últimamente ―

― Hablaré con ella ―

― ¡Espera Haruto-Kun! Lo mejor es que le des su espacio, ella te dirá todo, pero después ― Aconsejó Rinko.

No muy convencido, Haruto asintió. Así, él y Rinko tomaron asiento frente a sus dos amigos.

― Shunpei, ¿Le trajiste donas a Nitou y a mí no? ― Cuestionó Haruto con molestia; pues había visto aquel plato vacío con rastros de mayonesa y boronas de azúcar, y eso es algo que a los sentidos del Soma jamás le fallarían; descubrir cuando alguien come donas a sus espaldas.

Por su parte Nitou le sacó la lengua a su amigo-enemigo.

― ¡Por supuesto que no Haruto-San! ― Corrigió Shunpei negando vertiginosamente.

― ¿Entonces, tú las compraste Nitou? ― Pidió Rinko, tratando de encontrar la respuesta.

― Lo hubiera hecho, pero estoy bajo de fondos ― Respondió el chico mayonesa.

― ¿Entonces? ― Pidió Rinko nuevamente.

― ¿Se refieren a las donas que se comió Nitou? ― Cuestionó Wajima desde la cocina. Los jóvenes voltearon a ver al mayor, esperando su respuesta. ― Esas donas, las hizo Koyomi ― Respondió acercándose.

― ¿Koyomi-Chan? ― Pidió Rinko con asombro. ― Bueno… ella es buena cocinando pero… ¿Por qué donas? ―

― _Koyomi… ― _Pensaba Haruto.

De pronto, el sonido de unos pasos, los hizo volverse a las escaleras.

― Minna, regreso en un rato ― Declaró Koyomi, ya estando en la planta baja. Traía puesto un abrigo y en sus manos traía un libro.

― ¿A dónde vas Koyomi-Chan? ― Pidió la policía.

― Como le dije a Shunpei, debo entregar este libro a un compañero ― Respondió de manera tranquila, no muy propia de Koyomi.

― _Ni una sonrisa… ni un saludo… ― _Pensaba Haruto con preocupación. ― Yo te acompaño ― Declaró al momento de ponerse de pie.

― No es necesario Haruto, sólo son unas calles ― Comentó la chica tratando de no perder la compostura.

― Pero… ―

― ¡Vamos Soma! Deja a Koyomi vivir un poco, ella estará bien ― Aseguró Nitou al momento de colocar su brazo por el hombro de su amigo-enemigo. El cual no lo miró muy bien, pero el chico mayonesa decidió ignorarlo.

―Ten cuidado ― Advirtió el Wizard.

Koyomi asintió. ― Lo tendré… ya vuelvo ―

Cuando Koyomi cruzó la puerta, Haruto se quitó bruscamente del agarre de Nitou.

Quien no perdió la oportunidad de fastidiar. ― Jejeje ¿Qué te pasa Soma? ¿Molesto? ―

― ¡Sólo cállate! ― Advirtió al momento que subía las escaleras.

― ¿A dónde vas Haruto-San? ― Pidió Shunpei.

― Iré por algo, ya vuelvo ―

Ante la respuesta, los dos chicos se giraron a ver a Rinko, pero ésta sólo se encogió de hombros.

Pasaron varios minutos, y Haruto no bajaba.

― Haruto-Kun ya se tardó ¿No creen? ― Cuestionó la policía a sus amigos.

― Bien, inspeccionemos ― Declaró Nitou, subiendo las escaleras.

― ¡Hey! ¡Nitou, espera! ― Exclamó Rinko yendo tras de él.

― ¡No me dejen! ― Pidió Shunpei siguiéndolos de cerca.

Después de revisar las habitaciones, hasta el baño; el trío no encontró a nadie.

― Soma fue tras ella… ― Aseguró Kosuke con una media sonrisa.

Rinko y Shunpei asintieron, pues era lo más lógico.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

― ¡Hola, Koyomi! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ― Pidió un chico de manera amable, que se encontraba en la puerta de su casa.

― Hola Jun, sólo venía a traerte esto ― Respondió Koyomi con una sonrisa, mientras le extendía el libro al chico frente suyo.

― Oh, muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado ― Dijo Jun, aceptando aquel libro.

Koyomi negó. ― No es nada, no tenía nada que hacer ―

― Bueno, espero no sonar impertinente, pero si no tienes nada que hacer, ¿Quisieras pasar a cenar? ― Invitó aquel chico con una gran sonrisa y mirada esperanzadora.

No entendía el por qué, pero Koyomi estaba dudando su respuesta, quisiera aceptar, pero tampoco quería preocupar a Haruto, bueno quizás Haruto ni cuenta se dé de su retraso. _― Quizás ahora debe estar ocupado con Rinko-Chan… ― _Pensaba tristemente. ― Bueno yo… ―

― Vaya que eres impertinente ― Declaró una tercera voz.

Jun y Koyomi se giraron para ver al dueño de aquella voz.

― ¿Haruto? ― Pidió Koyomi en un susurro.

― Disculpa, pero ¿Quién eres tú? ― Cuestionó Jun tratando de no sentirse ofendido.

Ya más cerca el Wizard respondió.―Soma… Haruto Soma ¿Y tú eres? ―

― Motou… Jun Motou ―

― Bueno, Jun… Lo siento pero Koyomi no puede aceptar tu invitación ―

― ¿Por qué no? ―

Haruto tomó la mano de Koyomi. Este acto la sorprendió un poco. ― Porque ella viene conmigo, en este instante ― Dicho esto y sin esperar a que la chica reaccionara, la jaló consigo lejos de aquella casa. Pero en el interior, Haruto no entendía el por qué de este acto tan impulsivo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres su novio? ¿O un estúpido hermano sobreprotector? ― Gritó Jun, llamando así la atención de Haruto, el cual se paró en seco.

Miró a Koyomi a los ojos y después se giró a Jun.― Soy su novio… y que no se te olvide― Amenazó, para finalmente irse de aquel lugar.

**OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

― Haruto, ya puedes soltarme ― Pidió Koyomi aún sonrojada por aquella declaración.

El Wizard obedeció. ― ¿ibas a aceptar cenar con él? ― Pidió sin rodeos.

Koyomi entró en nerviosismo.― Bueno… él es muy amable conmigo y… pues… yo… bueno así no interrumpiría tu cita con Rinko ― Declaró, volteándole así las cosas.

― ¿Mi cita con Rinko-Chan? ¿De qué hablas? ―

― Por favor Haruto, no soy tonta, la razón por la que te escabulles con Rinko y mientes es porque sales con ella ― Declaró la joven algo molesta. ― ¡No te rías! ― Ordenó. Pues de la nada, el chico soltaba una leve risita.

― Es un malentendido Koyomi, la única razón por la que salgo con Rinko es para que me diga cómo puedo invitarte a salir, como puedo decirte lo que siento por ti ― Respondió el Wizard algo avergonzado.

― ¿¡Ehh!? Entonces tu… ―

― Mira…. Desde que nos conocimos no he tenido ningún problema en hablar contigo o contarte algún secreto; pero cuando intento hablar de mis sentimientos más ocultos, se me es más difícil, por ello le pedí ayuda a Rinko-Chan ―

― Haruto… ―

Al oírla, Haruto la miró a los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo.― Koyomi… desde la primera vez que nos vimos sentí algo especial por ti, con el tiempo lograste entrar más y más en mi vida… incluso tú me conoces más que yo mismo, siempre sabes cómo salvarme de la desesperación… eres mi guía… mi fuerza… mi esperanza… Lo que quiero decir… es que tú me gustas Koyomi ― Confesó.

Al instante, ambos sentían sus corazones acelerados y sus mejillas arder. ― Yo también he sentido lo mismo por ti Haruto, no sé porque aceptaste hacerte cargo de mí, cuando un mago blanco extraño se te acercó… pero siempre te estaré eternamente agradecida, jamás me has juzgado y siempre me has protegido… ― Luego de aquellas palabras Koyomi bajó levemente la mirada. ― Admito que en su momento, temía que estuvieras saliendo con Rinko, pero ahora, que todo se ha aclarado, estoy feliz y quiero decirte que también me gustas, desde la primera vez y… siempre será así ―

Esa declaración encendió a fondo las emociones de Haruto, quien con una media sonrisa y con sumo cuidado, tomó la barbilla de Koyomi para levantarle el rostro; ya arriba, el chico se acercaba lentamente a aquellos labios que siempre había tenido cerca, pero jamás se había atrevido a probar, pero ahora abandonó aquel sueño para volverlo realidad.

Fue corto, pero cargado de gran amor.

Cuando se separaron, Haruto abrazó a Koyomi.

― ¿Así que pediste ese libro para hacer donas? ― Cuestionó el Wizard, luego de un largo silencio.

Koyomi se separó un poco, para mirar a Haruto.― Sí… sé que ya no tiene caso, pero originalmente eran para ti… pero bueno ya sabes… pasó lo que pasó ― Respondió sonriendo levemente.

― _Esa es mi Koyomi… ― _Pensaba Haruto al verla sonreír de nuevo.

― Entonces tuve que dárselas a Nitou ―

Interiormente, Haruto gritaba con furia_.― Ese patán… ¡Se comió mis donas! ― _Pensaba con odio.

― ¿Haruto? ― Pidió Koyomi, viendo que el chico se había quedado en trance.

― Ahhh, lo siento, Jejeje No te preocupes Koyomi, espero tengas oportunidad de hacerme más ¿De acuerdo? ― Interrogó el chico abrazando nuevamente a la chica.

Koyomi sonrió ampliamente.― Claro que sí ―

― Bien, volvamos a casa ―

Luego de esto, ambos emprendieron camino de regreso, tomados de la mano.

Pero en la mente de Haruto, se formulaban un millón de opciones de cómo hacer pagar a Kosuke por haberse comido las deliciosas donas que su dulce Koyomi le había preparado.

Aunque bueno, esa venganza… es otra historia.

**FIN**

**N/A****: **Recuerden que sí les gustó no olviden comentar, me gusta saber lo que piensan, lo cual espero sean cosas buenas.

¡Saludos!


End file.
